Busy
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: Minerva has had a very busy day but she forgot something only to be reminded my the other hogwarts staff...crap summary I don't want to give it away


Minerva McGonagall collapsed onto her bed her long green robes piling around her like jewels which had been collected around a sleeping dragon. After a second she pulled her half moon glasses from her face and pushed them roughly onto the wooden bedside table. Her hands moved to form a cushion under her head and she was glad to be allowed a few moment to relax and enjoy her own company as the elder professor had an incredibly stressful day and was grateful to be getting some rest for what seemed like the first time in weeks. Shutting her eyes she allowed herself to be enveloped in the quiet which surrounded her listening to the silence which was such a pleasant rarity for her. Just as she began to embrace the sweet, peacefulness of sleep a sharp knock on the door caused her to jump into a sitting position with a sigh. Her eyes felt heavy and for a moment she considered ignoring the visitor, surely whatever it was could wait or have another professor attend to it, she had been dealing with all sorts of incidents throughout the day. The knocking persisted getting louder until Minerva got up sighing with annoyance. She straitened her robes as she headed towards the door before tying her hair back into the usual tight bun which had become loose. For a moment she wondered if under her eyes were black but the insistent knocking forced any chance of her checking away, even the notion disappeared as she became irked that someone would be so determined to get her attention and for why? Slowly she opened the door and her emerald eyes focused on the person who stood outside. He was smiling at her and unwrapping one of the lemon drops which he had become so addicted to.

'May I help you Albus?' She queered curious as to the reason which he was beaming at her, it was unlikely to be something good. One thing all the professors knew was that once the headmaster started to smile uncontrollably then it is best to hide away or risk getting caught in one of his ridiculous ideas, again. She was rubbing at her eyes and the realization that her glasses were still sitting on the table twisted its way into her head like a snake coiling around the branches of a tree.

'Come along, Minerva' He said still beaming at her before he turned to walk down the corridor without checking to see if she was following, it was almost a certainty that the deputy would, she was just about the only person to understand him at time. Minerva sighed for a minute for once considering closing the door and returning to her bed but reluctantly she began to follow the headmaster knowing it would not be worth the hassle later if she simply ignored him. Albus stopped outside the staffroom door and turned to Minerva his grin still plastered on his lips. She was tempted to ask what was going on but knew that she would not get a straight answer of the headmaster, she was hopeful that Severus knew; he was bound to give her a legible answer even if it involved a sarcastic remark for her lack of knowledge about whatever was happening, she was the deputy after all and was expected to know all the proceeding which happened around the school. Minerva's eyes still portrayed tiredness embedded into them. She had managed to wake herself up more now that she was being active and hoped that her tiredness would not show through too clearly. She pulled her robe tighter around her body to retain some of the heat which she had managed to briefly enjoy in her room, she never noticed just how cold it really was in the school corridors it seemed almost freezing. Albus stopped outside the staff room door with his hand resting on top of the handle, he was still smiling at Minerva who managed to faintly return the gesture before he pushed the door open to allow the deputy a clear line of sight into the room.

'Happy Birthday, Minerva' the room called together and Minerva looked around in bewilderment at the mass of staff which had gathered in the room, it seemed almost too small to fit such a vast amount of people in, after all many spent their time in their own rooms. After a moment of opening and closing her mouth in shock she looked towards the calendar; it couldn't be her birthday surely? Her eyes shifted towards the calendar which had been hung in one of the corners earlier in the year, her feet traced towards it so that she could identify the numbers, she had no glasses on after all. Shaking her head she gasped, she had been too busy to even notice the date and simply couldn't believe that it was her birthday.

'You have been working so hard we knew that you would forget so I organized this' Albus said leading her roughly over to the table in the middle that had a large green and red cake placed in the middle, her house colors dominated most of it but the deep green was used to decorate were the red could not. She ran her fingers gently around the outside of the plate on which the cake sat, a smile had started to tuck at the corners of her face, although she still looked tired. Her face was a mask of shocks as she looked around and the emotion began to overwhelm until she could feel water pricking at the corners of her eyes. She had never forgotten an event before and it surprised her at how much effort everyone else was willing to go to for her. She looked back at everyone taking in the faces as they watched her wondering how she would react

'Thank you' She whispered she could barely get the words out as she looked around at everyone's smiling faces.


End file.
